<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossom of Relationship by LalafinNonomiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607407">Blossom of Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya'>LalafinNonomiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KasuAri fic, yay! Idk what to say at the summary. *blushed*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blossom of Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, readers! Thanks for taking your time to read my fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arisa ran away from Kasumi, covered with sweat after hearing from her.</p><p>'N-n-nno way! This can't be real.' </p><p>Arisa quickly ran to the bathroom, shut the door tightly, avoiding from her friend.</p><p>'D-DID SHE JUST CONFESS TO ME???!!!'</p><p>  The clueless Kasumi wondered where her friend go, being nervous after she said to her friend. Kasumi wants to bring the relationship to the next level. But, was she ready to bring? She hopes that Arisa will. Arisa walked from the bathroom, looking if Kasumi was over there. Kasumi already left with a heavy heart, hoping for a reply. Arisa quickly went to home, along the way, she met Saaya. Saaya knows her friend's doubt from her face. Arisa's face is red as a tomato.</p><p>Saaya: Something happen with you and Kasumi, right?<br/>
Arisa: *over-blushed* HAAAHH??! N-no way! Nothing happened with me and her.<br/>
Saaya: Ooooh, Arisa. You are so cute when you lie. Just look at you, all red.<br/>
Arisa: S-SHUT UP! *annoyed*<br/>
Saaya: So, something did happen. Mind telling what is it?<br/>
Arisa: *took a deep breath* Well, um... Kasumi just asked me for a date. *shy*<br/>
Saaya: Haha! I knew that you both are like peas in a pod. Well, why you are embarrassed then?<br/>
Arisa: It's just..I haven't thought of Kasumi as a girlfriend. Am I just bad about reading people's reactions?<br/>
Saaya: No, you are not. I think that Kasumi believes that you are special to her. She always talks about you to our classmates. You know...Kasumi did say to me if she didn't know you are here. She, umm, probably ask me for a date.<br/>
Arisa: Huh?! Did she really say to you?<br/>
Saaya: Yes. Although, I'm surprised when she says that. But, she's being honest to me. You should consider of Kasumi, Arisa. I don't think that she's joking with you this time.</p><p>Arisa thought hard about it but nothing came. Arisa thanked Saaya and went to home. At night, Arisa couldn't sleep. All she thought of Kasumi's confession. After a long struggle of exhaustion, Arisa finally slept. Her dreams is all about Kasumi. Kasumi kissing Arisa in her dreams. Arisa woke up and went out for a small stroll. Along the way, she remembers when Kasumi says how she found her way to Arisa's home. The star stickers were stuck, leading to her home. Relationship or love? As she looks at the sky, she remembers how she got mad at her band when she got peer pressure. For a thought, she reminded how she yells to Kasumi, Kasumi's face... Very innocent and shocked on me. </p><p>Arisa: She don't deserve me. I'm just useless to her with my sharp mouth. She deserves someone else.</p><p>Arisa walks home with her firm decision but someone was behind her. Arisa gasped that she didn't expect someone to stalk her. It was Kasumi. Her face, looked sad like she didn't hear of happiness before. Kasumi cried and quickly hug Arisa.</p><p>Kasumi: I-I love you, Arisa! I want you! I want to be with you! It's all because of you when we create Popipa. We met new friends and new bands. All because of you. *cries* Will you be my girlfriend? *hugs Arisa very tight*<br/>
Arisa: *clueless* I..... don't know what to say, Kasumi. *hugs tight* I-i-also love you. Yes, I will be your girlfriend! *cries to Kasumi*<br/>
Kasumi: So, when's our date? *stops crying*<br/>
Arisa: Now!<br/>
Kasumi: Huh?<br/>
Arisa: At the playground.<br/>
Kasumi: Um, Arisa. You know what time is it, right?<br/>
Arisa: I-I know! *shy* Before that...</p><p>Arisa kissed Kasumi. Arisa didn't know what is she doing. She enjoyed her kiss with Kasumi. Several minutes later, they both stopped kissing. As they both looked at the starry night, it is the moment where their relationship was brought to the next level.</p><p>Kasumi: I love you, Arisa.<br/>
Arisa: I love you too, baka. *hugs and kiss Kasumi again*</p><p>THE END :3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I know that I did some mistakes on the grammar or smth else. Forgive me, I'm still learning to be better :3<br/>Also stan KasuAri!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>